


Memphis é Ismália

by marymada



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Insonia, Suspense, blackout mental, loucura, terror mental, terror racial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Esther é uma cidade bolha.  Localizada em Alabama, nos Estados Unidos, a cidade é uma localidade segura no meio de um racismo que sangra e corta todo o país. Em 1973, Memphis é uma mulher sozinha, presa dentro de um looping de insônia, acompanhada unicamente do seu gato, e das fitas de segurança que roubou do trabalho.Em meio a um colapso mental, Memphis acaba tendo as piores decisões do mundo, e começa a investigar o desaparecimento de um cantor famoso que ocorreu na cidade.Esther é uma cidade de muitos segredos. E um deles é Memphis e sua cabeça inquieta.[ou apenas uma história de queima lenta sobre solidão, suspense, e de como não somos o Inferno que nos rodeia].[Baseada na música Ismália do rapper Emicida].





	Memphis é Ismália

**Author's Note:**

> Memphis é Ismália não é uma história fácil. Nem de ser lida, nem de ser escrita. 
> 
> Dito isso...
> 
> Quando eu comecei ela, lá por volta de Agosta de 2020 eu tinha uma ideia muito clara de que queria que a personagem principal fosse em partes ficção, e em partes - o que acabou sendo quase todas elas - parecida comigo. Memphis não é uma história, é um exorcismo. 
> 
> É uma história com GATILHOS: TERRO RACIAL, ABUSO, DROGAS, LOUCURA, E TERROR MENTAL. Ela não é fácil. 
> 
> FICA AO SEU CRITÉRIO A LEITURA. Mas, saiba que está sendo avisade.

_Quando Ismália enlouqueceu, **  
**Pôs-se na torre a sonhar... **  
**Viu uma lua no céu, **  
**Viu outra lua no mar._

**(** ****Alphonsus de Guimaraens** ** ****)** **

*****

**INSPIRADA EM ISMÁLIA, CANÇÃO COMPOSTA E INTERPRETADA**

**POR EMICIDA, LARRISA LUZ, E**

**FERNANDA MONTENEGRO.**

*****

_LEIAM OS AVISOS DE GATILHO: ** **INSÔNIA, REFERÊNCIAS A PERCA DE SANIDADE MENTAL, DEPRESSÃO.****_

* * *

**MEMPHIS**

*****

**NÃO HÁ NADA DE NOVO NA NOITE.**

*****

**ESTHER, ALABAMA**

**1973**

*****

**M** emphis queria bater com a própria cabeça na parede, deixar criar uma abertura em seu crânio da onde escorreria sangue e miolos, pintando tudo de um bordô forte, dando a parede branca de sua sala um final trágico igual ao dela.

Essa era a vontade que Memphis sentia naquele momento por conta da sua cabeça que parecia ser pressionada e esmagada entre duas barras de aço pesadas. A garota se sentia em um grande espremedor de suco, onde sua sanidade era a fruta a ser processada.

Ela escutava apenas o chiado da televisão de tubo batendo em seus ouvidos, enchendo o seu pensamento. Na tela, com o plano geral contendo pequenos ruídos e sem som, as imagens que passavam eram de um roubo que havia acontecido na cidade pequena de Esther, no Alabama, há poucos dias. Memphis trabalhava no departamento de segurança da cidade, um departamento novo, visto que as câmeras de segurança haviam se tornado novidade naquele ano, e em Esther apenas algumas estavam disponíveis para serem usadas.

A garota havia pegado a filmagem escondida no final de seu turno naquela tarde. Seus olhos turvos tinham passado alguns segundos encarando o retângulo de plástico preto, enquanto suas mãos trêmulos seguravam o objeto no ar. Ela havia demorado mais tempo do que o comum para se decidir se pegava a fita e colocava em sua bolsa surrada do que teria tomado se estivesse em suas plenas condições mentais. Memphis não dormia há semanas, e com isso, toda a sua cabeça fazia um esforço muito grande para raciocinar, como se fossem engrenagens enferrujadas que foram forçadas a voltar a rodar, mas com o tempo todo paradas, e as suas cascas colidindo, fazia com que o serviço fosse mais demorado.

Ela se sentia como uma engrenagem enferrujada, ou até mesmo, uma máquina colapsando com a falta de sono. Seus olhos piscaram com a secura do tempo deles abertos, e Memphis encarou novamente a televisão, enxergando em preto e branco quando um homem agarrou os cabelos de outro e o fez ajoelhar em sua frente, o cano da arma escondida em sua blusa. Um miado rompeu pela sala no instante que a filmagem começou a se turvar no aparelho. Por mais que as câmeras de segurança fossem novas, as suas fitas, onde eram armazenadas, tinham sido presentes de uma velha locadora da cidade de Esther. Os donos haviam se mudado para a Califórnia, deixando o interior de Alabama para trás em seu visor do carro.

O miado continuou, o que levou Memphis a olhar em direção ao gato preto estendido em seu sofá, com os olhos cinzas grandes concentrados na dona, e por que ela estava de pé, vestindo apenas camiseta, calcinha e meias coloridas no meio da sala de madrugada, assistindo a um filme de segurança em preto e branco na sua televisão de tubo. Nem mesmo a garota fazia ideia do porque estava ali, e de como ela havia chegado naquele instante.

Memphis piscou novamente, passando a língua entre os lábios, sentindo o rachado da textura e as pequenas partes da pele de sua boca se desmanchando com o contato. Ela sentiu algo mais, e o gosto de ferro tomou conta de seu paladar, e ela se questionou de quando havia mordido o lábio inferior, e de o quão forte precisou ser para que um machucado fosse aberto. Sua cabeça rodou com o gosto de ferrugem forte em sua saliva, e seus pés se colocaram um na frente do outro, em uma caminhada lenta para o sofá, onde o gato preto estava, ainda com os olhos vidrados na moça. O cabelo escuro cacheado de Memphis caiu em seus olhos, e um nó dolorido fez-se perceber com uma pontada aguda no couro cabeludo.

Fazia dias que assim como o seu sono, ela também havia se privado de pequenas coisas como até mesmo pentear os fios grossos de seu cabelo escuro e volumoso. Os cachos que ela tanto adorava estavam sempre mantidos agora em um coque no alto de sua cabeça, e nos raros momentos que estavam soltos, como o de agora, eles caiam bagunçados e emaranhados pelo rosto magro de Memphis.

Suas pernas foram cruzadas abaixo dela, e Memphis fungou com força, pegando a barra da camiseta de pijama para esfregar contra o nariz, tirando todos os resquícios de fluídos do mesmo, e de seu rosto. Os olhos pesados se fecharam mais lentamente dessa vez, e ela respirou fundo, tentando apreciar aqueles momentos em que seus olhos permitiam-se ficar fechados sem a ardência dos mesmos, e o zumbido em sua cabeça a deixando acordada. No começo das suas noites em claro, Memphis tinha a cabeça correndo em círculos, em uma velocidade que seu corpo não conseguia mais acompanhar, e por muitas vezes ela se deixou levar pelas necessidades de uma cabeça animada. Nessas vezes ela se levantou da sua cama, e caminhou pela casa, abrindo portas de armários e os vasculhando, procurando o que a mantivesse ocupada enquanto o restante da cidade dormia, até que o nascer do Sol rompesse pela janela, e ela fosse se preparar para mais um dia de trabalho.

Mas agora, no instante em que sua mente não entendia e nem conseguia separar mais o que era sonho, e o que era uma realidade distorcida por conta do seu sono, sua mente não corria mais, e Memphis não tentava mais se manter ocupada, e ela mantêm-se na dúvida constante se conseguira, se ela não cederia em algum momento, deixando o corpo se dobrar sob o peso das noites em claro, e dos dias estressantes no departamento de segurança. Ela sempre se pergunta se um dia seu corpo vai desistir da sua própria mente e desligar de maneira independente, forçando ela a descansar.

O corte em seu lábio pingou sangue, manchando a camiseta puída que ela usava. A velha camiseta tinha mais machas do que ela poderia se lembrar de como as conseguiu. Em um pedaço de tecido branco com uma estampa de filme, onde Memphis podia perceber uma incontável trilha de molhos de comida, e de fluídos corporais. Para ela, uma gota de sangue ou duas não fazia mais diferença no pijama que a jovem sabia que precisava ser lavado, mas que ela não se importava mais o bastante pra isso. Memphis se importava apenas em lavar seu uniforme de trabalho, e de jogar os alimentos estragados fora, apenas para que a casa não ficasse com o cheiro de podridão por muito tempo. Por mais que a garota tentasse, ela não conseguia se fazer levantar do seu costumeiro sofá, ou da sua cama, e recolher o lixo que deixava espalhado pelo pequeno apartamento no centro de Esther. O miado do gato se estendeu, e Memphis voltou novamente seu olhar para ele, a fita já encerrada na televisão, deixando apenas os ruídos e chuviscos cinzas e pretos na tela do aparelho, iluminando e zumbindo por toda a pequena sala, fazendo tudo ficar com o tom macabro e com contraste nas paredes opacas.

O gato havia parado de encarar Memphis, mas encarava a televisão agora, o miado que mais parecia um resmungo fez com que ela tomasse conta que a televisão mostrava nada mais do que um chiado. Seu corpo se locomoveu até a mesinha de centro, pegando o controle longo de plástico, com um dos botões de volume faltando, resultado de inúmeras quedas da mão de Memphis, e de quando ela se revirava no seu sofá, em uma agonia das suas madrugadas, fazendo com que o controle fosse ao chão, e que seu gato, com os olhos esbugalhados e cinzas, a encara-se como se estivesse perguntando o que diabos ela estava fazendo, revirando-se no sofá com a televisão no mudo, transmitindo imagens que ela não se importava em compreender.

Seus pés se arrastaram de volta para o sofá, e ela se sentou em cima deles, em uma posição que fazia suas pernas ficarem cruzadas abaixo dela. O gato preto se estendeu, curvando-se as costas, e caminhou elegantemente até o meio das pernas cruzadas de Memphis, que levantou a mão lentamente para tocar os pêlos do animal, em um carinho no topo da cabeça do mesmo, entre as orelhas. O animal ronronou, soltando um barulho de satisfação com o carinho molenga da mão magrela da garota, e ela sorriu fracamente, apreciando o barulho em meio a uma sala vazia. Ela clicou em seu controle, esperando alguns segundos para que o jornal da madrugada aparecesse em seu campo de visão.

Era o primeiro jornal do dia, e indicava que já estava tarde demais para até mesmo tentar descansar ou pegar no sono. Era um jornal local, apresentado por uma jovem de cabelo liso e pele marrom claro que se chamava Aspen. Ela usava ternos todos os dias, os ombros largos e a cintura estreita, dando a ela um formato de triângulo que Memphis achava bizarramente bonito. Aspen frequentou a mesma escola que todas as pessoas de Esther, compartilhando uma aula ou duas com a garota que agora a assistia na televisão.

Quando eram mais novas, Memphis sabia que Aspen era um peixe grande demais para o aquário minúsculo de Esther, mas por algum motivo, Aspen continuava na cidade, mesmo tendo recebido propostas de jornais maiores em Nova York, ou em qualquer outro lugar. Ela se lembra da jornalista ainda jovem e com os cabelos curtos e uma saia de pregas que era curta demais para suas pernas grossas, interrompendo diversas vezes o guia turístico de quando a escola promoveu um passeio para Selma, a cidade vizinha de Esther. Ela tinha a fala insolente, e o jeito de mexer as mãos quase que freneticamente. Mesmo naquela época Aspen fazia as perguntas e comentários ácidos demais, e não era de se surpreender que quando virou a mais jovem âncora dos jornais de Esther, ela mantivesse o mesmo tom sarcástico de suas perguntas, e a mesma acidez em sua voz quando comentava sobre as notícias.

Memphis sentiu quando o gato saiu de seu colo, pulando para o chão, caminhando lentamente até onde tinha água e comida. Seu pote estava vazio, e ele soltou um miado mais alto do que de momentos anteriores. O cérebro da garota demorou algum tempo para assimilar o que o felino queria, e ela bufou, sendo seguida de um comentário amargo sobre as irregularidades do governador do estado que Aspen acabará de fazer na televisão. Por diversas vezes, Memphis havia pedido para ela abaixar o tom do outro lado da televisão. Mesmo com a sua pele clara, e seus cabelos lisos, Aspen era uma mulher negra, e mulheres negras não deveriam falar daquele jeito de governantes brancos e poderosos sem ter o mínimo de medo em seus ossos.

Ela se levantou, caminhando até a cozinha. O gato acompanhando seus passos, miando por todo o caminho, fazendo o apartamento pequeno ecoar com o barulho de fome que ele fazia. Memphis abriu um armário pequeno no canto, pegando o pote transparente de ração e sacudindo no ar, fazendo uma cara de frustração quando percebeu que a ração que estava no pote não daria nem ao menos para uma pequena porção. Seu gato miou novamente, com os olhos raivosos e o rabo balançando lentamente enquanto olhava para a dona.

“Desculpe, eu esqueci de comprar ontem de noite.” Ela se apoiou no balcão, colocando o pote transparente na pilha de louças acumuladas. “Não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos passando por um período de turbulência por aqui.” O miado mais alto foi a resposta que Memphis conseguiu. Ela bufou, caminhando até a geladeira, abrindo de forma desleixada a mesma. A luz forte machucou um pouco os seus olhos, e ela coçou um deles com a mão livre, aproveitando para colocar um dos cachos grossos para trás da orelha, enquanto averiguava o que tinha lá dentro.

Quase nada poderia ser encontrada no interior dela. Uma garrafa de suco pela metade, um pote transparente com restante de macarrão que Memphis tinha comido no almoço há dois dias, e alguns tomates perdidos. Ela fechou a porta com força, fazendo a geladeira tremer com o peso do movimento. O corpo dela se virou até o gato, e o encarou.

“Hora de ir ao mercado.” Ela bateu palma forte, e olhou no relógio. Era cedo demais para se começar a viver, mas tarde demais para voltar ao seu sofá. Memphis sabia que ela poderia apenas fazer uma ligação pra o mercado da cidade, que ficava aberto 24 horas, dando turnos exaustivos para os funcionários azarados do estabelecimento, que eles viriam até a sua casa com tudo que ela precisasse para aquele momento. Mas a garota sabia que precisava colocar uma calça e uma camiseta limpa, e comprar mais que ração do seu gato e alimentos congelados para passar pela semana.

Memphis passou a mão no rosto, limpando os resquícios de mais uma noite em claro e caminhou apressadamente para o banheiro, retirando a camiseta do pijama no caminho. Ela puxou uma camisola preta do gancho no azulejo, e colocou por cima da cabeça, enquanto pegava um dos amarradores de cabelo que estavam em cima da pia.

Seus pés deram a volta, e ela caminhou pra o seu quarto, pulando algumas roupas que estavam jogados no chão junto com diversos livros e papéis que ela retirava da sua bolsa diariamente. Entre eles papel de bala, _post it_ com alguma informação que foi utilizada no trabalho, ou algum recorte de jornal que ela fazia, imaginando que teria alguma utilidade para mais adiante, mesmo sabendo que não seria essa a realidade.

Ela enxergou por meio da bagunça as botas de camurça com estampa roxa brilhante, e os cadarços pretos encardidos, e as pegou com pressa, encaixando em seus pés, sem se importar de trocar as meias coloridas de pares diferentes, ou de amarrar os cadarços. O gato ainda a observava da porta, agora sentando em suas patas traseiras, e os olhos cinzas concentrados nos passos dela. Memphis pegou a carteira dentro da bolsa, verificando se tinha dinheiro o suficiente para ir ao mercado. Ela demorou alguns segundos para que sua mente fizesse as contas do quanto tinha nas notas verdes estampadas, e do que ela precisava comprar. O barulho permanente em seu cérebro, e a constante pressão que ela sentia dos lados de sua cabeça dificultando qualquer pensamento que ela pudesse ter de maneira coerente.

Sua visão turvou-se na frente dela, e uma respiração ficou presa em seu corpo, fazendo com que tudo que estivesse em sua frente entrasse em outro plano, não mais naquele em que ela estava, não mais palpável e concreto, mas sim, como se fosse um sonho enuviado.

Memphis segurou no batente da porta, as mãos tremendo e os joelhos cansados. Ela fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo todo o seu corpo fazer o maior esforço possível para que pudesse se manter de pé.

Ela só conseguia pensar o quanto estava cansada, o quanto queria deitar com a cabeça em seu travesseiro e tirar alguns minutos que fosse de sono, que queria fechar os olhos e não ter o sentimento de esmagamento em seu crânio.

 _Eu estou muito cansada._ Memphis pensou novamente, abrindo os olhos, tendo a visão turvada na sua frente. Sua mão tremendo continuou segurando forte no batente da porta enquanto tentava respirar e acalmar o zumbido em sua cabeça, tentar fazer com que o sentimento fosse colocado pra baixo em seu corpo. Ela tentou pensar em outras coisas, enumerando o que precisava ser comprado, mas, mesmo assim, seu corpo gritava em algo que apontava em seus olhos turvos e nas mãos magras. Memphis sabia que não só seu sono estava colapsando, seu corpo seguia para o mesmo rumo. Ela havia perdido pelo menos três quilos desde que a privação começou, seu corpo que sempre fora magro e alto, e até mesmo subnutrido, estava com todos os ossos aparentes.

Uma das moças de seu trabalho havia pegado em sua cintura magra, e em seus pulsos com os ossos aparentes e soltado uma risada nasalada, como se ela própria fosse uma piada, enquanto falava que Memphis precisava colocar alguma gordura neles ou nenhum homem a olharia. Por outro lado, sua mãe sempre elogiava a sua magreza, dizendo que Memphis deveria vender o segredo para que suas pernas fossem sempre finas e seus pulsos tão magros que nenhuma pulseira ficava por muito tempo sem deslizar e acabar no chão, perdida.

 _Meu segredo é perder a cabeça._ Memphis se lembrava sempre de pensar isso enquanto sorria de maneira desconfortável para com os toques das pessoas em seu corpo. Ela até mesmo se lembrava de pensar que não queria que homem nenhum a olhasse com desejo, não depois das experiências ruins que havia tido no tempo de escola, ou que quisesse estender as mãos para a cintura magra e anêmica dela tentando capturar, fazer ela pertencer a ele. Memphis não queria pessoa nenhuma com as mãos em seus ossos, e só o pensamento fazia com que sua mente doesse mais.

O gato miou e caminhou até as pernas da garota, se enrolando entre a camada de veludo das botas e de sua pele exposta. Ela se agachou, passando levemente os dedos nele, tentando fazer com que sua pressão se estabilizasse. Memphis tentou se lembrar de qual havia sido a última vez que ela ingeriu algum alimento que não fosse bala ou chocolate que havia ganhado de seu colega de trabalho. Nenhuma lembrança veio a sua mente, e ela colocou a culpa na falta de uma rotina alimentar.

Seu corpo se levantou novamente, e seus olhos tinham voltado ao normal, mesmo que a enxaqueca fosse algo ainda zunindo no fundo de sua cabeça, como se fosse um barulho constante e chato de um inseto que havia entrado em sua casa, e estava rodeando toda a luz artificial que encontrasse em seu caminho. Sua respiração se igualou, e ela deu um pulo mínimo, apenas para desviar de seu gato que acabará de decidir que o espaço entre a porta e corredor era um ótimo lugar para se deitar e estender suas costas.

Memphis pegou a chave de cima da mesa, e procurou o controle que havia arremessado em cima do sofá quando se levantou para procurar ração ao seu gato. Ela jogou uma das almofadas para longe, capturando o objeto de plástico preto, e se virando para a televisão. Aspen ainda estava falando, conversando agora com alguém famoso.

_Alabama._

O homem na televisão se chamava Alabama, igual ao estado em que Esther estava localizada, igual a onde todos eles estavam. Alabama tinha um sorriso bonito, e olhos simpáticos. Falava manso com Aspen, e ela sabia que para ele, não importava que a jornalista fosse uma pessoa negra na televisão, e que Esther tivesse vivendo na sua bolha longe da segregação, o mundo poderia ver um deslize de Alabama, uma voz mais grossa, e poderia achar que ele era nada mais que um negro cheio de raiva pronto para ebulir. _Não que ele não fosse_ , Memphis tinha certeza.

Alabama era um músico de blues famoso entre os brancos, vivendo em uma cidade cercado por brancos, com a mídia branca sempre a sua perseguição, Memphis tinha certeza que o que Alabama mais tinha dentro de si era raiva. Mas ele não mostrava, e mantinha seus olhos calmos, e sua voz serena, e seu sorriso terno, enquanto usava os cabelos em um black power crespo baixo, e suas roupas comportadas e abotoadas.

Memphis gostava de Alabama, gostava da sua música sofrida tocando dentro da sua casa nos domingos de Sol, gostava do jeito que seu lábio se enrolava nas palavras, mas ela não entendia o que todas as pessoas viam no jeito que ele mexia os quadris, ou que ele sorria e piscava. Era apenas um homem. Ela clicou no botão estragado e segurou, e esperou a televisão desligar com um barulho.

Seus olhos focalizaram na cortina com uma fresta de luz clara saindo entre elas. O Sol estava nascendo já, trazendo sua luz a cidade de Esther e havia sido mais uma noite que Memphis não tinha dormido, ou descansado.

Ela suspirou pesadamente, enrolando as chaves entre os dedos, e caminhou até a porta batendo suas botas roxas no chão, fazendo com que os seus cadarços balançassem.

*****


End file.
